


Double Date Night

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Stalia goes on a double date with marrish"taken from my sideblog @acoyotesmate





	Double Date Night

Stiles groaned loudly.

“It’s a double date not a trip to the dentist,” Malia said.

“So you admit it, double dates are the equivalent to pulling teeth,” Stiles muttered as he fixed the collar of his black and blue plaid shirt.

“They’re our _friends,_ Stiles, not some preppy couple we met in Hawaii,” Malia reasoned, walking out of the bathroom half naked, momentarily distracting him with her lacy black bra.

“Is that what you’re wearing? You do know that public indecency is a thing, right?” Stiles teased as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

Malia rolled her eyes, but he saw the smile before she turned around and pulled off her work pants.

“That wasn’t a very good strip tease,” Stiles quipped.

“But you still like the view,” She shot back.

Stiles stood up, walking over to her. “Very much.” He agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

“We don’t have time,” she protested when his hands started to slide lower.

His hand dipped into her underwear, eliciting a soft gasp from his girlfriend. “Not for both of us,” Stiles mumbled against her neck.

* * *

 

“Twenty minutes late and you didn’t even have the decency to wipe off the lipstick,” Lydia greeted.

“Sorry.” Stiles apologized.

“No you’re not, “ Lydia said.

Stiles just smiled at her.

“Where’s Parrish?” Malia asked, looking around at the nearby booths.

“He went to get a funnel cake.”

“Oooh. I want one,” Stiles said. “I’m going to go find him.”

Malia turned to Lydia as he sprinted off. “Want me to win you one of those little Pikachu’s while we wait?”

Lydia linked their arms, smiled and led her over to a nearby ring toss. “I want that blue teddy.”

Malia laughed  “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.”

Malia had just handed her prize to Lydia when Stiles and Parrish materialized.

“Hey, Lia!” Parrish greeted, pulling her into bear hug, careful not to drop his funnel cake.

“Hey,” she said smiling.

“Want some?” He offered up his plate, inviting her to take some.

Malia did, deciding the faster all funnel cake was gone, the faster they could get to the actual rides.

“So, what are we going to do first?” Lydia asked.

Stiles looked around for a moment and then he signaled for everyone to follow him as something caught his eye. It was one of those booths where you shoot water into the mouth of a clown and the first to pop their balloon wins. It seemed perfect since it meant they could sit and that they had a place to set their food as they played.

Everyone took a seat and waited patiently for the game to start. As soon as the bell rang, Malia and Parrish jumped into action while Stiles dropped the end of funnel cake he had in his hand, leaving it dangling from his mouth and Lydia calmly readjusted the gun. Malia felt hopeful that she was going to win as she saw her balloon steadily swell faster than Stiles’.

Lydia won in the end and she handed Malia the Scooby Doo that was her prize.

“Oh, so we’re winning prizes for each other? Does that mean if Parrish wins, I get his prize and If I win, he gets mine?” Stiles asked.

"Yup," Malia answered. 

"That means I'll never get anything," Jordan teased. 

"I could win something!" Stiles exclaimed indignantly. 

"I don't know about that," Lydia said. "You have awful hand eye coordination."

Stiles glared at her. "I bet I could win more than you."

Lydia smiled at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" 

”Care to make it interesting then?” She asked. 

Stiles looked at her curiously. “Interesting how?” 

“Boys VS Girls, whoever has the most prizes by eight o’clock gets to force the losers to ride anything of their choosing,” Lydia explained, a challenging glint in her eyes.

Jordan perked up instantly, the same glint appearing in his eyes, making Malia realize that Parrish was the competitive type. “You’re on,” he agreed, not even acknowledging Stiles’ protests.

“Meet by the entrance at eight?” Lydia suggested.

Parrish agreed and then he was dragging Stiles off.

“You take the left, I take the right,” Malia said,feeling determined.

Lydia offered her a proud smirk. “Those two don’t stand a chance.”

Malia may not have issued the challenged, but she’d be damn if she lost.

* * *

 

After going to nearly every booth, occasionally running into and competing with Stiles, Malia found herself with a small mountain of varying plushies stuffed in a giant plastic bag as she made her way to the entrance. When she saw Lydia with an even bigger load in a small red wagon, she felt confident that they had the boys beat.

“Not bad,” Lydia said, sounding mildly impressed.

“Not too bad yourself,” Malia replied. “Where’d you get the wagon?”

Lydia shrugged. “One of the workers offered it to me when he saw I was struggling to carry everything.”

Malia frowned. “All I got was this bag.”

Lydia poked her cheek,”It’s probably because you’re always doing that.”

Malia made to bite her finger and Lydia pulled away, laughing.

“Oh god,” they heard Stiles groan.

They both turned to see what the boys had brought with them.

Jordan had a giant bag like Malia while Stiles easily carried all of his in his arms.

“I won you all of these, and all I get is - “Jordan counted the plushies quickly,”eight plushies? I thought you liked me more than that.”

Stiles scowled. “I didn’t even want to do this!”

Jordan shook his head in disappointment before turning to the girls in defeat. “What do we have to ride?”

Lydia smiled triumphantly. “One moment please.”

Malia let herself be dragged a few feet away so they could whisper back and forth as they decided what terror they would make the boys ride. It took them a few minutes, but once they decided they rejoined the boys and gave them their decision, watching in glee at their mortified expressions.

* * *

 

The Kamikaze wasn’t the most terrifying of rides, to Malia at least, but she knew it was number two on Stiles’ list of carnival rides he hated. She hoped he wouldn’t be too upset at her for doing this to him.

Malia waved at Stiles and Parrish who gave small, unenthusiastic waves of their own as the ride started. It wasn’t long before the screams started and Malia swore to Lydia that at one point she heard Stiles cursing them both.

When they saw the guys again, it looked like Stiles was holding onto to Jordan for dear life as they walked towards them.

“Are you okay?” Jordan asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I just, I need to sit down.”

Malia helped Jordan carry Stiles to a nearby picnic table.

While they waited for Stiles to recover, they sorted through their prizes to pick out which ones they wanted before giving them to a group of little kids. Malia kept only the Scooby Doo while Lydia kept the blue teddy, Stiles kept a purple cat Parrish had won and Jordan kept a white tiger Stiles had won.

Stiles took Malia’s hand once he felt better and suggested they all go to the ferris wheel, letting Parrish and Lydia lead the way, hand in hand as well.

“The Kamikaze, huh?” Stiles asked.

Malia bit her lip and looked at him guiltily. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just that Lydia mentioned Parrish hated it so naturally I told her you did too.”

“Naturally,” he said sarcastically, but the amused look in his eyes gave him away.

“Like you wouldn’t have chosen the Round Up for us,” She accused.

Stiles shrugged. “I guess we’ll never know.”

“Only because you suck at carnival games,” Malia teased.

“Hey! They’re not as easy as you make them look,” Stiles said defensively.

Malia chuckled and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

“Are you two coming, or what?” Lydia called ahead of them.

They caught up to the others, glad to find the ferris wheel only accommodated two people at a time, wanting to spend a few minutes alone before they carried on with the rest of their double date. The sun had set while they’d been off playing games, leaving behind a nice breeze, a crescent moon and a sky full of stars to look at.

“You know this date wasn’t half bad,” Stiles admitted as the ferris wheel started turning.

Malia looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, even competing with you and Lydia was fun,” Stiles said. “I know we lost, but it was amusing to see you and Parrish so determined to win. And the ride was terrifying, but I got to hear Jordan’s high pitched screams over my own.”

Malia laughed. “I wish I could have heard him.”

Stiles smiled. “You would've lost your hearing."

Malia considered it for a moment. “It would've been worth it,” she decided.

Stiles brought their conjoined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

Malia kissed him and felt him smile before he kissed her back,

The rest of the night was filled with laughing, screaming, teasing and just generally enjoying each other’s company. They talked about anything and everything, not caring much when there were breaks in conversation. By the end of the night, Stiles admitted double dates weren't the equivalent of pulling teeth, deciding that they should ask Scott and Kira out next time.


End file.
